1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to kitchen exhaust systems and more particularly to a system by which performance of existing types of range hoods and kitchen exhaust units is materially improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many and various types of devices have been conceived for kitchen exhaust functions. Some of them have been mentioned in my co-pending application Ser. No. 675,762 filed Apr. 12, 1976. Others have been cited as references in that application. Some have used devices to force outside air through a relatively narrow longitudinal slot in a fast moving narrow stream toward the exhaust inlet to form an air curtain across the fume chamber. Examples are the Jensen U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,365 and Nett U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,777. Various shapes and locations of air inlets and outlets have been devised. Nevertheless, with the recent and increasing emphasis on energy conservation, there has remained a need for improvement of removal of fumes from cooking units, using the same or less volumes of air introduced from outside the building, not only to conserve on the amount of energy used to heat or cool make-up air (depending upon ambient conditions outside the building) but also power requirements of air handling equipment. The present invention is the result of further efforts toward solutions of the existing problems.